The Choice
by S.H.I.E.LD.13
Summary: One-shot from season finale. The Glades collapsing around him. felicity on one side and Laurel on the other. Who will he choose, who will he go after? (I did not post new chapter, just reported first chapter)


**Dont own Arrow**

**I haven't even updated my other story and I'm writing this one-shot. It just kinda popped into my head, so I thought I'd go for it.**

**The Choice**

Malcolm was dead. Oliver had finally beaten him, but at what cost? The device still went off and a large part of the Glades was collapsing at this very moment. Oliver couldn't believe his eyes as he stood by Diggle and watched the Glades collapse before his eyes.

"I thought detective Lance stopped it?" Oliver said to Felicity who was sobbing quietly.

"There was another one" she cried as club started breaking apart around her, making her jump every time something hit the floor. "I'm sorry"

Oliver ignored her apology, instead worried when he heard how scared she was "Felicity are you ok?"

Felicity nodded to herself and then tried to find the words to speak "yeah"

She wasn't ok, she felt like she had failed. She knew what she was getting herself into when she agreed to join Oliver's team. She told herself she would be put as soon as they found Walter, which they did. But she had also seen all the good Oliver had done, part of which she helped with and she found herself getting attached, she didn't want to leave. Now here she was, after a failed mission, she was coming to her end and there was no way she could be saved. Although in the back of her mind she hoped he would come, Oliver Queen. For months she tried to push the feelings in heart aside, because there was not point of harbouring feelings for someone that didn't feel the same way back. For someone who had feelings for someone else. Someone should could never be. But if it meant he would once again feel and be human, then it was only going to happen with Laurel by his side.

"Felicity?"

"yeah?"

"I...you did everything you could"

"Oliver, isn't that side of the Glades where Laurel is?" Felicity asked, breaking Oliver out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"I...when I was talking to Detective Lance, he called her. I think she was at her office" he had to know, Felicity decided he had to.

Diggle nodded in understanding "Go, just go. I'll be ok"

Oliver nodded and then broke into a run. He kept running, his thoughts all over the place. Only Felicity would tell him to take care of someone else other than herself. Just the thought of her made him suddenly stop running. Felicity, she too was all alone. But Laurel might be too. He was at a crossroad, not sure where he should go. Who he should choose. He was sure he felt something for Laurel, but also wanted to push those feelings away for Tommy's sake. Then there was Felicity, always there by both his and Diggles side. She didn't have to help them, but she did. But it was also her friendship that he loved. The way even on the worst of days, she always knew how to put a smile on his face. The way she babbled when nervous, always saying things she never meant to say aloud. The way her beautiful eyes lit up every time he asked her to look into something on her computer or her "baby". Everything she did he took notice, even if she didn't know. Diggle knew though. He saw Diggle stare at him when he stared at Felicity and once when Diggle questioned his feelings, he dismissed them as friendly. Once again he found himself at a crossroad. Where was he going?

* * *

The building was collapsing around her and Felicity was scared. She decided she had to get out and jumped up out of her seat and ran for the stairs. She ran up when a large piece of the roof fell right before her, causing the stairs to suddenly collapse. She screamed and she felt herself falling, she closed her eyes falling back waiting for the impact...that didn't come. Instead she felt strong arms around her and then she opened her eyes. Oliver.

Before she could say anything he quickly carried her out of the club and when they were finally outside, he set her down on her feet, facing each other, her arms still wrapped around his neck and his hands set on her hips.

"Oliver...I...Laurel"

"You put her before yourself. I don't know what I would do if I lost you"

Felicity shook her head "I'm sure you'd find another IT geek" she joked but Oliver looked at her without a hint of amusement.

"you mean more to me than that just Felicity"

'He's just being a good friend Felicity, remember he loves Laurel'

"I can take care of myself, you should have gone after Laurel. You shouldn't be here"

"I'm exactly where I want to be. I want to be here, with you. Because I chose you"

* * *

cheesy and boring. But I wanted to write it

review, no flames please.


End file.
